Looks a like
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: after so many days here is my story with a theme of looks a like please tell me hows it
1. The trap began

Hi Friends 11th december... birth day of My Daya sir... so lets celebrate it with a story... a new concept a new story from me... I don't know may be you all will not like it... but please do comment and tell me what you like and what you not...

* * *

**Starting of a trap**

All CID team enjoying a party which given by Rajat on occasion of New House… It's a House worming Party which is planned on immediate basis as no case reported today….. All are settled on clean floor in unfurnished house…..

Rajat bit embarrassed: sir aap log niche baithe ho….. (he is addressing Salunke ACP Daya and Abhijeet)

ACP relaxing him: arre Rajat abhi pith dard nahi hai muse abhi toh mai jawan hue….. kue Salunke….

Salunke wink to Abhijeet: haan Bilkul 60 saal ka jawan…

ACP in naughty anger wink to Daya: acha or tum kya abhi 20 ka hai…..

Abhijeet and Daya who are seating together look at each other….. and jump into naughty fight between two friends….

Daya giving a bowel full of Dal to Salunke: arre sir yeh Daal lijiye bohot achi bani hai

Abhijeet to ACP: Or yeh Bhindi toh lajawab hai…. maine aaisi bhindi pehele kabhi nahi khayi….

Tarika glare at him and he got the point….. he made a mistake as this time all cooking was done by Fredy's wife as all girls in team are busy in their respective works…..

Daya understand and whisper in to Abhijeet's ear: Boss or issake bad kabhi nahi khaoge…..

Abhijeet look at him and give a helpless look like mai toh ab mar gaya…..

Kajal Muskaan Tasha returns from kitchen with glasses of juices and water… and offer it to all…..

ACP in ordering tone: arre tum teeno rakho woh glasses bich me…. hum khud le lenge or baitho yaha khaneke liye humare sath…..

So girls take plates and join Tarika who was seating there already…. Tasha and Vivek do some ishara by eyes…. After taking assurance from Vivek, Tasha began…..

Tasha asks: Salunke sir kya mai ek bat puch sakti hue aap se….

All of sudden all eyes turns to Tasha and Salunke…..

Salunke instantly replied: kue nahi bache pucho…..

Daya seconded him: Haan bikul pucho… bas unke girlfriend ke bareme mat pucha…. Kue Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet without losing a minute: haan bikul bas g… (Abhijeet a stop when he notice a firry glare of Salunke)

Salunke to ACP: Dekho ACP aapne inn dono ladake sipahiyo ko samaja do warana acha nahi hoga….. bol deta hue…

ACP in smiling: Haan haan samaja dunga….. Tasha tum pucho kya puchana chahti ho…

Tasha: sir kya yeh sach hai ki duniya me humari tarah dikhane wale or 7 log hote hai…

All are surprised on this query but also eager to know what is Salunke's answer…..

Salunke: issaka answer toh tumhare pass hi hai Tasha bache….. (Tasha is confused) acha mai explain karta hue….. dekho kabhi aaisa hua hai tumhare sath ki kisi ko dekh ke aaisa laga ho ki maine isse dekha hai kahi…. jab tum yaad karti ho toh tumhare dimag me aaisa ek insane aata hai jisaki shakal 70 to 80% ussase milti hoti hai jise tumne abhi abhi tumane dekha hai…..

All look at each other…..

Fredy answered: haan sir kayi bar hota hai aaisa….

Vivek (in naughtiness): Fredy sir aap ne aapane specs nahi pehene honge tab…

Fredy (annoyed): Vivek tum humesha mera majak udate ho bhulo mat mai tumse senior hue…..

Abhijeet (who is eager to know more from Salunke stops them): Fredy Vivek tum dono rehene do jisane question puch hai usse hi issaka answer dene do….

All turns to Tasha: Haan sir hua hai kayi bar…..

Salunke: haan Tasha…. kayi bar similarity ki percentage 90% tak hoti hai…. Issi liye isse looks a like kehete hai…. or haan tum joh keh rahi thi na ki 7 jaan hote hai word me….. dekho aaisa fix number nahi hai….. haan looks a like hote hai kitane hote hai yeh nahi keh sakte…

ACP (teasing): acha tumhe pata nahi hai yeh bolo na…

Salunke in irritation: haan nahi pata hai…. tumhe pata hai toh batao….

ACP: oye forensic doctor tum ho…

Salunke: haan per ACP toh tum hona…..

All suppressing their laughter on childish behavior of their senior most officers…..

It's around a month time….. After the party

Daya went on a mission around 15 days before… Abhijeet moving on empty road…. In full speed….. As its 2 am … he is returning back to home… He has no willingness to return home as he is alone…. But ACP forced him saying that its 4 days he is continuously in bureau so go and take rest…

He is thinking about Daya and Tarika both are not with him today…. A new virus introduced by a chemical research lab will be hand over to Indian Government to preserver in safe custody as its un-destroyable… Tarika was one of the team members who test that virus and preserve it safely…. First Dr. Salunke's name was taken but he had some leg injuries so he sends Tarika… The last destination of Tarika which known to Abhijeet is Gurgaon…. After that they are taken to secret place by one of the battalion of Secret Task Force….. Abhijeet was worried for her… Here another case pop up after Tarika left…. The Case was of a terrorist group which is highly activated in whole world… They have a plan to blast Stock exchange….. Daya went undercover and join them….Abhijeet wants to join him but ACP says that there should be one Snr inspector in Bureau…. As Rajat was called by his old posted area which was Pune CID… For some old case handled by him earlier …..

Nikhil on forced leave which he needs to take because of his irresponsible behavior…. ACP with higher authorities discussing on what should be done with him….. Abhijeet is against to work with him again…. but then if he comes back then Abhijeet needs to adjust as DUTY is DUTY….. no personal harshness can affect it…..

Vivek Tasha Muskaan Sachin and Vineet is the team working under Abhijeet currently…. ACP is giving full attention to Daya's case… Daya is sending messages irregularly that to with different mediums…. From last 3 days Abhijeet did not received any message from Daya so he is worried also his heart is saying that there is something wrong going on with Daya…. so he is under emotional battle

He is thinking how much he hurt Daya in Tarika's transfer case….. When Daya return to home….. and Abhijeet hugs him…. That whole night Daya only cried without any words…. Abhijeet did not even try to stop him as he wants his Daya back… and its only possible when his buddy shed all his wounds with tears…. Abhijeet was seating beside him….. Like a good big brother… he is consoling Daya by patting on his forehead…. he is applying medicine of care, concern and love on the wound made by him only… the way Minister Dhande humiliate Daya is hurts Daya a lot… Abhijeet knows that what he saw and what minister told him is just 60% and remaining 40% must be worse than that….. In that whole week Daya need Abhijeet at every step but Abhijeet takes himself away from him… what to Do the whole night he is curse himself thousands of time for being so rude… he also don't know while soothing Daya when he slept there….. The morning he wakes up with the aroma of very good food….. He fresh up and comes out and found his perfect house….. Daya with Tarika and Muskaan in kitchen….. For a change he is in charge of cooking and girls helping him…

Abhijeet should admire the cooking skills of Daya….. Daya a literally a foodie person… who eats only testy food and makes only testy food….. After that they spend 2-3 hours together before leaving for bureau…. Daya was the first one who was ready to go bureau….. His resignation letter never processed by ACP sir so it's just shown to all that Daya was on mission to catch Minister Dhande…..

Abhijeet was smiling when he remembers that day…. And suddenly he saw a weird thing in front of him…..

6 feet above man running like a creasy on that empty road….. Five men with talawar and chaku are behind him… Abhijeet shock first to see the man….. but then soon he realized his mistake….. he stop the car…. And face that man….. he push that man in jeep…. And takes care of those five goons…. After that he turns to jeep…. Abhijeet inform local police to take care of all…..

Abhijeet in jeep… he tries to relax that person seating besides him….. he smiles when he saw the fear on the face of the person….. Dikhata toh ussaki tarah hai per ussaki tarah bahadur nahi hai…..

Abhijeet in consoling tone: dekhiye ghabarayi ye mat aap safe hai abhi…..

Man: thank you so much Mr….

Abhijeet introduced himself: CID Snr Inspector Abhijeet…. Or aap

Man in fear: CID Snr Inspector fir toh aap uss Daya ko toh jante hi honge…

Abhijeet was bit confused…: ji haan janat hue…. per aap kaise janate hai usse…

Man: Sach kahu toh 3 din pehele tak nahi Janata tha bikul nahi janata tha… per jab se India aaya hue… woh meri jaan ka dushman ban chukka hai….

Abhijeet cannot understand but bit angry on man… he gives a how dare you look to man…. then he thought that Man must be a criminal so Daya was behind him to catch…. may be a part of his mission…..

Abhijeet in anger: tum koi criminal honge tabhi woh tuhare piche pada hai…..

Man also in anger: Oh God yeh kya ho raha hai gunde muse poilice wala samaj rahai hai or Police wale muse criminal…..

Abhijeet in louder tone: thik se bato…

Man explains: dekhiye mera naam Mayank hai….. or Mai ek NRI hue….. yaha India me kariban 20 saal ke bad aaya hue…. woh bhi company ki kam ke wajah se…..do din pehel jab mai airport pe utarte hi…. Ek police officer ne muse Daya sir kehele salute kiya mai confused ho gaya woh sinsila mere airport se bahar nikal ne tak chal raha tha…. Jis taxi wale ne muse hotel choda woh bhi mera shukariya aada kar raha tha ki Daya sahab aap ki wajah se mai sudhar gaya ab sare galat kam chod diye hai….. etc…. mai pura time bas confused hi tha…..

Ussake bad ke do din aaisa kuch nahi hua maine aapna company ka kam complete kiya….. waise jab me uss building me gaya tha tab maine reception pe kuch CID CID suna tha per maine ignore kiya… ab muse kal subah ki flight se Delhi jana hai or fir waha se wapas America…. Toh maine socha thodi shopping karlu…. Per shopping karke jaise hi mall se bahar aaya….. or taxi ke liye khada tha…. Yeh 5 jaan mere piche pad gaye….. waise toh pura time jabse india me aaya hue muse lag hi raha tha ki koi mera picha kar raha hai…. per aaj toh yeh log muse mar hi dalte….. (he gives really scary look to Abhijeet) dekhiye aap cid wale hai please muse kal dupeher tak aapne sath rakh lijiye…. Please…

Abhijeet thinks a while and allow him to stay with him…. They went to hotel and picked up all the language carried by Mayank and then they return to DUO house….. Abhijeet is trying to call ACP but he did not picked up the call…..

Abhijeet then take him to his house…

He gets up in the morning…. He is still feeling sleepy he checks the watch…. Its 10 am

Abhijeet to himself: Ohhh my god aaj itani der kaise ho gayi or abhi bhi lag raha hai jaise raat bhar me soya hi nahi…. Or mai yaha bed pe kab aaya… uff muse toh kuch ajeeb lag raha hai…

He fresh up and comes out from the room…. He checks the guest room where his guest is sleeping….. he wake up him and both move to airport in a hour time…..

Abhijeet check his mobile where no signal board is showing… he drops the plan to call ACP and he decided that he will directly meet him in bureau….. he drop Mayank to air port and move towards bureau

A rash truck come and hit his jeep badly… Abhijeet thrown out from the passenger side door… and his jeep dash with a tree…. Jeep burn after the accident… Abhijeet was badly injures lying on road….

Abhijeet's whole body was covered with wounds and face cover with blood…

* * *

**authors note**

**Abhijeet got accident ... will Daya return... Is Daya all right or he is also in danger...**

**jaldi janana hai toh fata fat review do...**


	2. TWO DAYA

Happy Birth day DAYA... from ABHI

(sorry for spelling mistakes in advance)

* * *

**TWO DAYA**

ACP move ahead and Local police inspector salutes him….. ACP accept it and

ACP in so much concern: Dr. woh Abhijeet

Doctor: Dekhiye ACP sahab apake officer bohot lucky hai… warana aaise accident me bachana bohot mushkil hota hai….. woh bohot jakhami hai or behosh bhi…. pata nahi kab tak hoshme aayenga …..

Muskaan in worried: Matalab Dada coma…..

Dr: nahi nahi dekhiye woh coma me nahi hai….. per dimag ko jor ka jhataka laga hai toh usse stable hone me or inhe hoshme aane ke liye samay lagega… waise bhi Abhijeet ki case history muse pata hai….. iss waqt me yahi chahunga ki woh jitani neend lega or Dimag ko shant rakhega ussake liye acha hai…. iss liye maine Dawai yo me kuch seductive bhi likhi hai… aap fikar mat kijiye sab thik hoga…

After Dr left…. Local police inspector began

ACP sir muse lagata hai kisine Snr Insp Abhijeet ko marne ki kishish ki hai…. (all team shocked and look at each other….. ACP's eyes become red in anger) truck ko jaan bhuj kar gadi pe thoka gaya tha…

ACP is in tension…. Abhijeet is in critical condition Daya is missing….. his both best officers are in trouble…. Somebody attacked on his both officers….. now ACP needs to handle the mission save stock exchange single handed….. Abhijeet already prepared a plan but now he needs to study it and also need to do required changes… ACP was also worried that how will he handle Daya after his returning back from mission…

In the evening, ACP and whole bureau got another shock when they saw Daya at entrance of bureau….

Daya is showing concern but its not so much like Daya shows always when Abhijeet was in critical condition…... he told that DCP abort the mission so he return back…..

After two days…. One day ACP at door of bureau when he heard some conversation…..

Vivek: Fredy sir yeh Daya sir kuch gadbad lag rahai hai…..

Fredy (In deep thinking): haan sahi kaha…. Vivek kal jab mai unke sath Abhijeet sir ko dekhane gaya tha… or doctor Abhijeet sir ki critical condition bata rahai the Daya sir bilkul shant the….. maine pehele unhe aaisa nahi dekha kabhi….

Muskaan: haan Fredy sir…. Bilkul… yeh kuch alag hi hai…. Issaki aanke dekhi hai aapne…. Ilkul bejan hai…. Or Daya ki ache kitani bolti hai…. Use kitani taklif ho rahi hai DADA ko aaisa dekhkar yeh ussaki ankhe bolti per iss bar kuch or hi lag raha hai…..

when this conversation is going on… somebody from behind say hi to all….. Vivek Fredy Muskaan and ACP turns back… An earthquake happens… ONE MORE DAYA ENTER IN TO BUREAU…..

ACP immediately calls Daya1 who earlier was there… Both are claiming that they are original Daya…

ACP irritated with both's arguments and finally ordered….

ACP: tum dono chalo mere sath

He took them in forensic lab…. Where all test including DNA test is done…

Only Salunke and ACP is in lab

Salunke: ACP yeh joh pehela wala haina wahi Daya hai…. dekho finger prints and DNA reports…

After checking the reports ACP in deep thinking: Salunke muse kuch gadbad lag rahi hai….. tumhari report milne se pehele maine innhe ek code file di thi….. or dusare wale ne usse thik se padha…. Or dusare walene muse kayi aaise raaj bataye joh sirf mai Abhijeet or Daya jante hai…. per pehele wale ke pass yeh information hai hi na…..

Salunke: per ACP yeh report bhi toh jhoot nahi bol rahi hai…..

ACP: Salunke ek or bar test karo ab iss bar sare samples Abhijeet or Daya ke ghar se leke aate hai…

Salunke once again did the test with the new samples….. and concluded same thing as before…

ACP is still on same point that second one is genuine one….. ACP order Vivek

ACP: Vivek ek kam karo check karo ki CID bureau me offers ke information ke sath koi ched khani hue hai kya… or agar hue hai toh kiske id se hue hai….

Vivek enters with file in his hand

Vivek: sir… bohot badi gadbad hai…

ACP and Fredy comes close to him

ACP: kya bat hai Vivek

Vivek: sir pichale pure hafte me Daya sir ki information do bar change hue hai….. or dono bar Daya sir ka id use hua hai…. Per sir issase jada deep information nahi mil payi hai… Daya sir ne aapne id se higher security system activate kar diya tha… jis wajah se changes share nahi ho rahai hai…

Mean while DCP get the information about 2 Daya and he visit CID Mumbai bureau…

DCP in his own style: ACP Pradyuman me yeh kya sun raha hue… tum Salunke ki report pe shak kar rahai ho….. ab toh had ho gayi hai sab ki….. uss dusare Daya ko bureau se bahar karo or pehele wale ke sath aapna mission save stock exchange shuru rakho…..

ACP and Daya2 try to convince DCP but DCP did not understand any thing….. ACP engaged Daya1 with mission and Inform Vivek to be with Daya1 all the time

He makes a lame excuse to Daya1

ACP to Daya1: dekho Vivek ko tumhare sath hi rehene do Abhijeet pe humala hua hai or ab tumpe bhi hosakta hai….. samaj gaye…

Daya1 try to protest but he is helpless… Vivek is keeping watch on Daya1 24*7 and also tracing his cell phone on ACP sir's order…..

Here ACP called Daya2 at his house…..

ACP in very serious and assuring tone: dekho Daya2 mai janata hue ki tumhi asali Daya ho iss liye me chahata hue ki tum is Mission stock exchange pe kam karo…

Daya2 was so happy and relived that ACP believes on him…. ACP gives mission file to him….. now he is on his task he discussed so many things with ACP regarding mission and ACP is happy to get back his officer…

Daya2 in happiness comes out from ACP's house and Muskaan grab him….. She hug him and

Muskaan (with a big smile): oh ho…. Jhale Kiatana pareshan thi me pata hai… per ab mai bohot khush hue…..

Daya2 try to compose himself: Haan Musi mai bhit bohot khush hue akhir ACP sir ne man hi liya ki mai asali hue or who nakali….

Muskaan keep her head on Daya's chest: Daya….. ab tum kahi nahi jaoge mere sath chaloge mere ghar pe… tumhare ghar pet oh woh behrupiya hai….. or mai tumse or dur nahi reh sakti

Muskaan force fully takes him to her house… Daya2 was keeping safe distance from Muskaan….. but at the same trying to show that he is so much calm now… He is discussing his plan of Mission stock exchange with her….. He involved her in his plan…. Now both are working with full concentration….

Here CID bureau gets the news that Abhijeet returning in conscious stage…. After 7 days Abhijeet return in conscious stage so all are happy and rush to Hospital….. but a weird thing is awaiting for them there…

ICU was fully messed its clear that a big fight was happened there….. and most important Abhijeet was missing… three ward boys and doctor lying on the floor they are unconscious…

ACP in big trouble….. He is confused in Daya… now Abhijeet is also missing… Tomorrow iS the day of mission save stock exchange …. All activities related mission are going in confidential manner…. Team is spending so much time in stock exchange in disguised so that they can monitor all the things around….

Vineet and Fredy are in stock exchange monitor room they are monitoring all activities from CCTV cameras… Purvi at the reception area of ground floor and Shreya at the targeted floor that is floor no 15 (the floor which is a server room of Stack exchange…. All the transactions are root threw that server if the server collapse the stock exchange will be closed for not less than 15 days… although back site is there but the site is under construction to handle the transaction load…. So that attackers choose this time to attach… If stock exchange closed for 15 days then Indian economy will be collapse like a card house….. CID team has to be alerting position at 24 hours specially when there two snr inspectors are in trouble)….. Here Rajat is in tension he is handling so many things including keeping eye on Daya2.

Here at Muskaan's place

Daya2 is seating on couch….. He is checking security arrangements on laptop…. Muskaan comes with coffee mug and hand over to him… they started working together…. Muskaan started coming closer to Daya2 and Daya2 become uncomfortable with her each move….. when he about to push Muskaan away….. his phone rings.…. Its MMS….. Daya2 sees it and he is shocked….. he can see picture of Abhijeet surrounded with mask men…..

A SMS follows the MMS…. Daya2 read the message

: Agar Abhijeet ko jinda dekhana chahte ho toh kal subah thik 12 baje Goga ko leke stock exchange ke main entrance pe pohoch jana….

Daya2 move inside the room with out a word….. he is in deep thinking…..

Here ACP gets a call…..

ACP: haan Rajat bolo…. Daya2 ke phone records me koi problem hai kya….

Rajat: haan sir unhe abhi abhi ek MMS or ek SMS aaya hai….

And Rajat narrated all the details regarding SMS and MMS to ACP… ACP tells him to be there on his position till his next call….

* * *

Authors note

So friends did u know who is the original one... kon hai iss sab ke piche... Abhijeet first mate with accident and now he is kidnapped... what will happened with Stock exchange mission


	3. Escape and Bomb scare

confusion who is Daya... will Daya able to save Abhijeet and stock exchange both... have a look...

* * *

**Escape and Bomb scare**

Daya1 seating in his house he had a hectic day… so now taking some rest….. and his phone buzzed….. he picked up…..

Daya1: hello

Caller: Hello Daya kaise ho

Daya1: kone bole raha hai

Caller: who sab chodo Daya.. Abhijeet ko jinda dekhna chahte ho toh mera ek kam karo…

Daya1 (burst in anger): kya bakwas kar rahai ho…

Caller: thik hai toh mai phone rakhata hue or Abhijeet ki lash bhejata hue tumhe 1 ghante ke under under…

Daya1 (has some fear with anger): nahi ruko…. Tum aaisa nahi karoge….

Caller: mai aaisa jarur karunga…. Per agar tum mera kam karoge toh shayad aaisa na karu…..

Daya1 (trying to be clam): muse kaise yakin dilao ge ki Abhijeet tumhare pass hai….

Caller: hmmm pata tha muse tum CID wale toh bina sabut ke khud ke uppar bhi bharosa nahi karo ge….. thik hai… jara aapna darwaja kholo…..

Daya1 open the door and found a packet outside…. He takes it in house…

Caller: kholo use

Daya1 open the packet and found Abhijeet locket and one more mobile with it

Caller: uss phone ko chalu karo….

Daya1 switch on the phone…. And found a video clip….. its Abhijeet lying on hospital bed surrounded by 10 mask men all are ready to shoot Abhijeet

Caller: kaho toh uda du abhi…. (Daya shiver for a movement)

Daya1 (in tension rubbing his chin): nahi ruko…. Bolo muse kya karna hoga (he finally surrender for his friends life)

Caller: hmmm yeh hue na bat….. dekho tumhe or ek aaisa hi parcel milega use aapne sath kal stock exchange leke jana hai tumhe…. Sari securities se par karke use 17 floor pe leke jana…. Mai paraso phone karunga…. Per koi chalakhi nahi warana aapne dost ki lash ko kadha den eke liye ready rehena…..

Before Daya1 can answer any thing Caller cuts the call…. Daya1 in tension he moves out from the house and spends whole night on sea shore…

Here Vivek who is tracing Daya1 phone call as instructed by ACP immediately coordinated with ACP and also informs him that Daya1 is at sea shore…. The same place where original Daya spend his nights when he is so much happy or so much sad…..

Here ACP in confusion call Rajat….. He narrated Daya1 phone call and his current position to Rajat

ACP on call to Rajat: Rajat kahi mera shak galat toh nahi….. Daya1 hi asali ho or Daya2 beharupiya….

Rajat also confused: Sir kuch keh nahi sakte shayad ho bhi…..

ACP (clarifying): per Daya2 itani badi bewakufi kue karega… Daya1 ke hote hue woh bureau me kue aayega…

Rajat (give his opinion): sir yeh case toh ulajata hi ja raha hai…. Or Abhijeet sir ka bhi koi pata nahi hai….

ACP (in conclusion): Rajat tum Daya2 pe kadi najar rakho mai baki sab dekhta hue…. Per haan use koi bhi cheej karne se rokna nahi…..

Rajat said yes sir and he cuts the call….

ACP the call Vivek and instructed him not to disturb Daya1 in anything let him do what he wants….

ACP is so much confused that what the real truth is…. He engaged Vivek with Daya1 but when he does not believe Daya1 that does not mean he believes Daya2…. He engaged Rajat behind Daya2

But now the trouble was increased…..

The whole night is so much longer and stressfully not only for Daya2 Daya1 and ACP but also for two more persons in the world…

Both are lying in hospital bed… both are unconscious… one of them slowly opens his eyes….. Its Abhijeet….. Abhijeet look here and there… nobody is there… but he smells someone around him….. he looks here and there from door…. And found some peoples busy in playing play cards and drinking alcohol….. he slowly gets up from his bed and move out… he is searching each and every room of the hospital…. But tacking every step with so much care….. Finally he reach to the room where he wants to reach… he checks the man lying on the bed….. he relived when he touched and feel active nerves of the man…..he try to get up the man but man does not respond… he check the table beside bed and found a bottle….. Abhijeet shakes for a movement… he cannot believe on his eyes…..

Abhijeet thinks: OMG yeh toh wahi dawai hai jisase dimag kam karna band kar deta hai…. matlab yeh log isse yeh dawai de raha hai….. (He boiled in anger) milne toh do mouka nahi ek ek ka halwa ban diya na toh…. (He smiles on his own word…. But soon he become so much concern… he is in tension... one thought runs in his mind…. Agar iss dawai ne aapna kam kar diya hoga or isske dimagane kam karna band kar diya hoga toh…. Yeh hosh me aake muse nahai pehechanega toh…. He pats on man's head….. nahi aaisa nahi hua hoga…. Per ab muse kuch karna hoga…) he took siring from the table and replace whole liquid of medicine with plain water… he then take a pad and pen from table….. Wrote a message on a paper and fold that paper… keeps it in the palm of the lying man….. he cover his palm with blanket and then he move to his room again…..

As soon as he takes his position doctor enter…

Doctor on phone: matlab stock exchange me Goga and bomb dono honge….. or who bhi Daya layega unhe waha pe…. Yeh toh bohot hi achi khabar sunayi hai tumne…. thik hai mai yaha sambhal lunga tum waha sambhal lena….. ab hum bat karenege mission ki kamyabi ke bad….

Doctor checks Abhijeet…. Yeh toh ab tak behosh hai…. Ab uss dusare ko dekhta hue…. Use uss dawai ka does dena hai…

Doctor went to other man's room and gives him injection….. but he don't know that he is giving pure water not the medicine….

After three hours, Abhijeet heard a loud voice of door breaking….. he also gets up and without wasting time attach on the peoples around him…. Soon he knocked off all and comes out from the room… he look at other man and both are about to hug each other each other… but some goons attach on them…. Both are fighting and talking to each other…..

Man: arre Abhijeet tum yaha kaise aaye…. (he punch the goon in front of him)

Abhijeet: tum se milne aa gaya… (He gives a kick and throws the goon on bed…)

Man (still fighting but also looking at Abhijeet in concern): or yeh chote kaise lagi hai tumhe…..

Abhijeet (who is locking goons in a room): bas kuch mat puch abhi bas itana bata kahi tuse kuch hua toh nahi hai na woh log tuse dimag kam na karne wali dawai de rahai the….

Man (laugh): arre fikar mat karo….. tum hona dimag chalane ke liye mai hath pair hi chala lunaga…

Both laugh and move towards doctor's cabin… they knock down doctor in their own style with kicks and lunches and move out from hospital…

Its morning 9.30 when they left the hospital… It's the day of attach…..

Daya2 at stock exchange entrance with Goga… Rajat is keeping eye on him from other side of road… Daya2 got call from culprit to bring Goga at floor no. 17…. He follows the orders…. Team did not stop Daya2 as per ACP sir's order….. when they reach at 17th Floor….. they saw Daya1 standing on gun point

Goon head standing near to Daya1 is waiting for Goga and Daya2 with a briefcase of Bomb…. Which is delivered to him by Daya1….. (the parcel which Daya1 got out side DUO house… Vivek all ready to attach on Goons only waiting for ACP's order…. Where Rajat also reach at 17th floor with gun in hand…. He comes up from fire exit and hide himself against the door…. He is also waiting for ACP's order…

Daya1 (in anger) : dekho yeh thik nahi kar rahai ho tum log…

Goon leader: bilkul chup chap khada reh… warana yahi leta dunga samje.…

Daya2 hand over Goga to Goon head and Goga took the charge of the bomb… bomb is half made…. Only Goga knows how to complete it and activate it… so goon demanded Goga…..

When Goga about to activate the bomb, Lift door gets open…. ACP with CID team enters… they pointed guns on Goons and Goga….. Vivek move ahead from his hide out and catch Daya1….. where Rajat concentrate on Daya2….

DAYA2 (laughs): arre re ACP sahab bade bhole hai aap itana bhi nahi samje ki asali kon or nakali kon… or toh or khud aapne ek cid officer ki jaan khatane me bhi dal di….

ACP first look at him in anger and a line of scare reflects on his face….. Before anyone can react on it a mask man enter with Muskaan who is on gun point….

Followed by 10 more mask men… all capture CID team and two takes side place near to Goga and Goon head respectively…. Goga again started with his work….

* * *

Next part will be the conclusive part... now the secret of Daya is reviled but who is that Man whom Abhijeet save... to know please review


	4. Happy Birthday DAYA

here i goo...

* * *

Where the two mask men nod to each other their eyes meet with each other…. Same time a smile spread on ACP's face and a bang… A hard punch hit Goga….. when Culprit also on floor with a kick …. And that's began a good fight… CID teams soon over power all goons….. the 6 feet above mask man comes across to Daya2 who is running down floor… and get a good food of slap, punch and kicks….

Soon Daya2 collapse on other mask man who help CID team… and there also get good pitayi… fight ended when Goga, Daya2 and Goons head on confession chair…. Both mask man who help CID team removes there masks…. CID team is shocked including Muskaan after seeing familiar face under the mask… there are total three Daya at foor…..

Goon head, Daya2 and Goga also confused….

ACP with a proud and victory smile: arre nahi nahi aap logo ko confused hone ki jarurat nahi hai… aap logo ki chal pe humari chal thi yeh….. ab jara pehele muse aapni pehechan toh do….

Goon head: mera naam Mehul hai…. or muse iss mission ke liye bohot sare paise mile the… maine pehele….

ACP Abhijeet and Daya started laughing…

ACP: nahi nahi muse tumhare plan me koi interest nahi hai kue ki pura plan muse pata hai….. toh ab tum log mera plan suno….. chalo Daya shuru ho jao….

Daya: Jab mai mission ke liye tumhari gang me shamil hua toh mai samaj chukka tha kit um log muse hi target karne wale ho… maine yeh bat ACP sir ko batayi….. or

ACP continued: or maine tumhare plan ko katane ke liye Daya ka hum shakal ya Tasha woh kya kehete hai…. Haan Looks a like… dhunda or muse who mil bhi gaya….. who hai yeh… Sunil naam hai isska….. he pointed to Daya1 or isse thoda makeup karwaya or issake finger prints Daya ke id se change karwaye… yeh kam Abhijeet ne kiya…..

Abhijeet nodded: isse tayar karne ke bad hum wait kar rahai the tumhare plan ka…. Per ussase pehele Daya ka tumhare samane aana jaruri tha…..

Daya: or issi liye uss din maine tumhe muse pehechanane diya… jaise hi tum logone muse pehechan liya tum toh khush ho gaye ki mai khud tumhare jal me fasane aa gaya

ACP: or tumne turat use kidnapped kar liya

Abhijeet in anger: jab Daya ka koi message nahi aya teen din toh hum samaj chuke the ki ab tum log aapne Daya ko humari tem me bhejoge per kab yahi pata nahi tha…

ACP: or fir who Din aaya yeh Daya2 yane Mayaank Abhijeet se takaraya…. Or yaha tumare plan ki shurwat hue or humare bhi…

Abhijeet: tumne uss raat muse hypnotized kiya or musase kayi bate jan li Daya ke bareme ACP sir ke bareme humre secrets sab kuch or fir Daya ke id se ussake details bhe change karwaye… yeh sab kuch ACP sir ne dekh liya tha mere ghar pe lage CCTV camera se…..

Mayaank in fear: per unhe pata kaise chala… ki mai tumse mila hue

Abhijeet and ACP laugh….. Daya smiling silently…..

Abhijeet: who phone call yaad hai na joh maine local police ko kiya tha who darsal maine ACP sir ko kiya tha…

Mayank and Goga look at each other… where Mehul noded helplessly…

Abhijeet: Mayaank yaad hai na tumhe uss din chakkar aayethe jis wajah se tum aapne mission ke liye do din late ho gaye…

Mayaank: haan sahi kaha

Abhijeet: who iss liye kue ki maine tumhari coffee me behoshi ki dawai mila di thi…..

ACP becomes bit serious: bas iss sab me ek bat aaisi hue joh mere plan me nahi thi….. Abhijeet ka accident joh tumne karwaya tha….. he pointed his figure to Mehul….

Daya in anger move forwards but Abhijeet's tight grip on his wrist played a role….. Daya back like obeyed child….

ACP: tumne joh records Abhijeet ko hypnotized karke badlwaye woh humne fir badle….. or Sunil ke record include kar diye… Abhijeet ne di hue Dawai se tum behosh ho gaye or do din late bhi….. bas ussi me Sunil ne Daya ki jagah leli… or jab tum aaye tab tum confused ho gaye…. Pehele toh woh recoeds joh tumne badle the woh match nahi hue…. or Sunil ke bureau me hone se tumhari musibat badha gayi…..

Abhijeet: or har baraht me tumne dono nakali Daya ko black mail karne ka plan banaya… kue

Mehul nodded as yes: Haan maine hi inn dono ko black mail kiya…. kue ki mai samaj raha tha ki agar asali daya mere pass hai toh yeh joh dusara Daya hai woh kisi or ka mohra hai…. matalab kisi or gang ka…. Toh maine socha ki….Daya1 meri bat nahi mane ga or Mayaank meri bat man jayega… muse yakin tha ki Mayaank ka phone ACP tress kar raha hoga or Daya1 ka bhi toh jab dhamki se joh Daya hil jayega usse hi ACP aasali Daya manenga….. bas issi liye…

Daya: shakal se kya hum tumhe ullu lagate hai…. tumhare her ek plan ko katane ke liye humare pass plan tayar tha….. Abhijeet ko bhi tumne nahi kidnapped kiya tha woh khud kidnapped hua tha…

Mayank and Mehul look at each other

Mayank: matlab

ACP: Matlab yeh ki Abhijeet ke accident ke waqt woh pehele hi gadi se khud chukka tha… usski behoshi toh ek natak thi taki tumhe yakin ho ki Abhijeet ab tumhare plan ke bich nahi aayega…

Abhijeet: mera hosh me aane ka phone mera kidnapping sab kuch waise hi hua jaise humne socha tha…..

Mehul in shock: matalab tumhari kidnapping bhi… per Abhijeet ke hosh me aane ka phone aate hi jab ACP ne Mayank ko phone kiya tha waise hi Mayaank ne muse phone kiya or Maine aapne kuch logo ko turant waha use kidnapped karne ke liye bheja or waise bhi muse tumhe kidnapped karna hi tha….. kue ki muse iss Sunil or Mayaank ko black mail karne ke phone joh karne the….. per tumne khud ko kidnapped kue kiya…..

Abhijeet in cool tone: kue mai aapne Bhai tak pohochana chahata tha… DUO share a look Daya's eyes become wet….. Abhijeet realized it and put hand on his shoulder…

(Before moving ahead here is some clearification….. Mehul planned Abhijeet's accident as we all know only Abhijeet can recognised original Daya within few minutes…. There is gr8 bonding in Daya Abhijeet that cheating Abhijeet by showing fake Daya is next to impossible….. Abhijeet gets himself kidnapped as he wants to reach Daya…. If not then at least to the peoples who kidnapped Daya…)

ACP: Vineet and Vivek leke jao innhe…

Its 12 oclock in the night

Daya comes near to Abhijeet… there are so many words which are stop on his lips…. he is shattering tears silently…. but wear a smile on face… Abhijeet knows that Daya need some sooth so he late him shed some tears silently and then just whisper something in his ears….

Daya move back and Sachin and Rajat bring a big cake…..

Daya cuts the cake and all wish him happy birthday…

Daya give cake to all except Abhijeet…. Who is standing next to him at the end Muskaan came and Daya give some cake to her too…. And he wink…. She blushed and moves away…

Fredy give a big poster size photo of DUO as gift to Daya on behalf of all…..

After some time all left the place now only DUO left… Daya takes some cake and move to Abhijeet….. Abhijeet waiting for him…. But before Cake Daya gives a not high power but beat hard punch to Abhijeet….. all are shocked….. Abhijeet move back….. in pain… Daya capture him and give him cake

Abhijeet (eat the cake and ask seriously): abbey ab kya cake khilake marega….

Daya (wink at him): nahi yeh toh pyaar se khila raha hue…..

Abhijeet (in shocked): toh punch

Daya (carelessly): woh ghuse ka tha

Abhijeet (staring at Daya unbelievably): aain

Daya (burst in anger): khud ka accident karwa liya fir khud ko kidnapped bhi…. agar accident me tumhe kuch ho jata toh… ya fir kidnapped karke woh log tumhe kahi or leke jate ya kuch kar dete toh…. (his voice trim a bit) Boss mera kya hota…

Abhijeet (comes near to angry Daya and turn him towards him and ask firmly): yaar Daya tu meri jaga hota toh nahi karta yeh sab haan bol…

Daya was silent…. He does not have any diplomatic answer or the answer is not needed here every budy knows Daya must have done all this or everyone is whiteness of so many situations when Daya already did that….

Abhijeet (in teary eyes): Daya pata hai jab woh Dawai uss table pe dikhi toh mai toh hil hi gaya tha…. Under tut ne laga tha…. Ek pal khayal aaya agar kal mere Daya ne muse nahi pehechana toh…..

Daya (take Abhijeet's hand in his hand): aaisa kabhi ho sakat hai kya….. Daya ki ankho me se Abhijeet ki pehechan ussaki mout ke sath hi mit sakti hai….

Abhijeet just pull him in hug and both buddies went in to their own word… Daya enjoy his remaining birth day in that friendship world…

* * *

Its my birthday gift to Daya...

I know its not like may usual stories no DUO movements but I don't know why i write it

Please batao... kaisi hai story


End file.
